


温柔与薄情

by sgation



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgation/pseuds/sgation
Summary: 看seb参加意大利漫展的视频生出的脑洞。第一天他们愉快地打炮，第二天ricky的口无遮拦让sebastian心生抗拒，拒绝了他的求欢。第三天，当sebastian发现自己惹上了麻烦的人物时……





	温柔与薄情

预警：419，一拍即合与激情，不适感和拒绝，两厢情愿的性与不那么两厢情愿的后续发展。fuckboy ricky。

——baby，听说你还没走，去喝一杯？  
Sebastian看了看手机中刚收到的信息，心里叹了口气。  
他把自己砸在床上，想了想，回复道  
——太累了，需要休息。  
才不是。sebastian已经收好了背包，对接下来的异国自助一日游充满了期待。他只是不认为自己和ricky想要把时间花在同一件事情上。

出乎意料的，对方没有再像昨天那样一个接一个地短信轰炸穷追不舍，而是就此打住，这让Sebastian由衷觉得欣慰。 直到十分钟后门铃响起……

 

他们度过了非常棒的一夜，两天前。

Sebastian通常在漫展期间不会和人搞到一起，长途的飞机、密集的安排、紧张的行程、甚至有时是水分和食物的匮乏，能有机会用拥抱和微笑来回馈那些给予自己支持和爱意的人们是一件很棒的事，但漫展对体力和精神的消耗毋庸置疑。

他总是会在这样的一天结束后迅速沉入睡梦。但不是这次，不是有一个性感、招摇、有着英俊面孔、漂亮体魄、胯下雄伟，又显然对你充满性吸引力的人对你释放明确信号的时候。

ricky whittle毫不掩饰对他的兴趣。这种直白的热情和赞美让Sebastian相当受用，他偏好主动的情人，也不喜欢在欲望上扭捏作态。

聚餐结束后，他们在酒店吧台卡座喝了几杯，聊了一会儿共同合作过的演员，给对方足够的时间用视线触抚和点燃彼此。Sebastian喜欢对方的英国口音、弹性十足的肌肉和和行止中蕴含的野性，他猜测自己目光中的欣赏与鼓励同样让对方受用万分。当他饮下杯中的最后一点酒，伸出舌头舔润嘴唇时，ricky将自己的第二杯酒一饮而尽，倏然站起后，又俯身将两只手撑在Sebastian沙发的扶手上。

去我的房间，那儿还有一些好酒。ricky声音粗哑，眼神灼热。  
Sebastian能感受到身侧发达的手臂肌肉中蕴含的力量，可以想象，当这双手握住他的腰肢会留下怎样的瘀痕，打在他的臀瓣上又会是如何刺痛。

他们在电梯里就都硬了。到达房间的那一刻ricky把他钉在了门板上，而他用有力的大腿缠住对方，耸动着胯部送上自己，丝毫不怀疑这个男人能承担起他全部的重量，并就着这个姿势把他干到头脑发晕。ricky就这样托着他的屁股，恶狠狠地纠缠他的舌头，舔咬他的耳朵，隔着内裤顶弄他，他们从门板一路延着墙壁移动，在还没有到达卧室前，就仅靠着摩擦让对方释放了。

接着他们到了沙发。Sebastian从牛仔裤中掏出套子丢给ricky，看那个男人像表演一样慢慢将套子滑动到那根凶器的最底部，嗓子因为渴望而发干——ricky whittle有一根让人印象深刻的老二，粗大的程度足以让Sebastian感到紧张。  
“很大，对么，宝贝。”ricky撸动了两下吐着前液的前端，笑得有点得意——他知道自己的天赋，也确定自己能在床上靠这根玩意儿让Sebastian叫到失声。“我会照顾好你的baby，而你会用饥渴的小洞一滴不剩地把我的所有吃进去。”

Sebastian迫切地点点头，背对着他四肢着地的趴俯在沙发上，压低腰身，撅起屁股，让ricky用他下流的嘴巴准备自己。胡子摩擦在臀瓣的刺痒，牙齿在洞口湿润的啃咬，舌头强硬又灵活地钻动，让Sebastian呻吟的调子逐渐拔高，以至于他不得不咬住自己的皮夹克以免引得隔壁房间的人来敲门抱怨。

他在自己几乎要被吃到射出来之前转过身，拉住ricky whittle，让他从正面一寸寸填满自己。

直到第三次，他们才终于摸到了卧室的床，Sebastian给了ricky此生最棒的深喉，而这次ricky 从身后干他如同骑一匹母马，他一只手抓住他漂亮柔顺的头发，一只手握住半边圆润的臀瓣，每一次都契至最深，让两人的身体拍击出清脆的鸣响。

那晚，两个人最终并没有在ricky的房间里喝到任何好酒，但却在彼此的身体中醉得狂热。

第二天醒来，Sebastian揉着惺忪的睡眼，看到的是ricky精神奕奕的脸。对方的老二显然更加精神，不安分地蹭动着。

Sebastian纵容又无奈地轻笑，他把手放在ricky的胸口轻轻推挡，不，亲爱的，让我们休息一下，马上就要去会场了。

ricky握住他的手。把嘴唇放在他敏感的锁骨上轻轻允吸。  
“我没法离开，没法。Sebastian，看看你，像个该死的迪士尼王子，性感得令人困扰，甚至连刚睡醒都那么美。”

甜言蜜语让人心生欢喜，而Sebastian从来不会不解风情。“哦？那么你就是拥有黄金老二的魔鬼，足以把王子干成荡妇，让他忘记自己未婚妻的名字。”Sebastian一边说着甜蜜下流的话语，一边握住对方的欲望，决定给对方一个速战速决又绝对质量上佳的手活。

这一天本有一个美好的开始。

几个小时后，ricky在会场上对着所有人说，“Sebastian接受了很多……他有着美好的舌头。”ricky朝他看过来，做出微微顶胯的姿势，轻轻松松把实情讲成一个哺喂大众的玩笑。 Sebastian的脸烧了起来，他用手捂住面颊，一边遮掩羞涩和尴尬，一边微微责备自己开了这样的话头——他绝没想到ricky会把话题引到如此私人的地步。

一个小时后，Sebastian在给粉丝签名的时候手机响起。  
——宝贝，如此想你，尽管才分开几小时。来这里找我。  
他点开信息后的附件，几乎把手机扔出去。 那是一张ricky的自拍照，对方内裤中勃起的老二几乎占据了整张图片。对方显然在厕所的某个隔间，硬帮帮地等待他的回应。  
what the hell.  
Sebastian关掉手机，有些分心地为下一个粉丝签着名，不可避免地感到一丝烦扰。

签名结束，Sebastian打开手机，来自ricky whittle的信息争先恐后地涌入。  
——baby，想把你的每个洞都填满，没法等待了。  
——想着你昨天咬着皮衣呻吟的样子射了。想象着射在你的脸上，你伸出舌头舔个精光。  
——宝贝，我在会场等你，今天会把好酒倒满你的身体，舔到你浑身发抖。

Sebastian沉吟了一下。  
——会去朋友家，不回酒店住。  
点击发送后，Sebastian再次关闭了手机。

当sebastian走出签名区，ricky远远看到他，朝他夸张喊道：“天呐，sebastian，你真是又性感又有才华。”会场所有人都大笑起来。sebastian的脸再次烧起来，他保持着微笑，快速穿过人群，不得不把在手机回复的拒绝再次当面对ricky说了一遍。

这就是漫展的两天。一切来得快，去得也快。sebastian喜欢自己所选择经历的一切。和 ricky whittle的激情绝对让人难以忘怀。但比起肉体的快活，他猜想白日里和粉丝有限的一对一沟通会让他更加不舍。

他没有想到在意大利的第三日，仍会接到ricky的邀约。ricky曾告诉他，自己的意大利行程只有两天，漫展后转天一早就走。显然，ricky改变了行程。

sebastian希望这与自己无关。他打开手机，点开ricky的推特页面，企图得到一些蛛丝马迹来帮助自己理解这个男人的想法。

ricky发了粉丝关于两人暧昧的贴图。  
ricky调侃AM会嫉妒两人的调情。  
ricky转了两人的漫展同台视频。

sebastian咬紧了内颚的皮肤。他不会天真到认为ricky whittle是在正儿八经地追求自己，拼命引起自己的注意，只因为想和自己热恋一场。也没有那么自满认为自己的声名地位需要让同行趋之若鹜地攀附。

sebastian熟悉ricky的表达方式。迫近、强势、索取、不留回旋余地。事实上，在成长过程中，在工作环境里，他从未少见这样的例子。美丽的人对自己的魅力毫不怀疑，厉害的人对自己的目标绝不放手，有时候人们会失去对界限的感知。  
他低叹一声，着实希望ricky不要无视自己的讯息。

门铃响了。sebastian有不好的预感。  
是ricky。

sebastian放他进屋，脸上是毫不失礼的温和表情。  
所以，你来这儿是为了见我，爱我，还是干我？  
他问得轻轻松松，像一个打趣。

全都想。ricky把这当成了一个调情。再次张开臂膀将sebastian圈到墙壁之间，用鼻尖厮磨对方的脖领，发出求欢的信号。

他把手按在sebastian的胸口上，施加的力度不容拒绝。  
我知道你想要这个。还记得那天你是怎么在床上求我，说你愿意做我的cock slut的。

sebastian深吸一口气，他抬眼看这个英俊而又欲望蓬勃的男人。他当然想要，想要刺激的性爱，想要美好的肉体，想要本能的欲求得到满足。但他更需要带有界限感的尊重和不那么有攻击性的沟通方式。

sebastian喜欢被控制，他乐于表现得乖巧柔顺，但这不代表他喜欢成为真正的猎物。 爱很美好；吸引力游戏很愉快；信任基础上的权利游戏也是他的菜。

但他对狩猎游戏不感冒。  
sebastian并不想要成为猎人，而在这个疯狂的世界里，他同样不想做一只被追逐的鹿。

好莱坞的丛林中，从不乏拥有攻击性的美丽生物。它们不分男女，无关老幼，仿佛天生恃宠而骄无所顾忌。但随着年龄的增长和阅历的增加，出于慈悲或出于智慧，人们学会将攻击性不着痕迹地收敛包装。

可ricky whittle就像这个丛林中的很多未曾栽倒过的雄性生物一样，对于自己的攻击性保持着天生的信任和骄傲。既没有收敛、又不懂后退。

sebastian感到自己多少有些被激怒。  
他允许ricky的手在自己皮肤上流连。一边感觉到身体被唤起，一边飞快地转着脑子。

“我没说错，谁也没有你那么饥渴。”ricky舔着他的乳头，手指在他的洞口徘徊。急切地想要挑起对方的回应。 Sebastian的乳头一向敏感，此时又肿又硬地立在ricky的舌头下，让ricky受到了鼓励。

“你真的不该拒绝我那么多次，浪费了太多时间。好好地接受我给你的一切宝贝，我会教会你怎么做一个诚实的孩子。”三天前的激情中，这些话能轻易唤起sebastian，但现在sebastian只是暗自谋划着如何将他的嘴巴堵上。

“我一向诚实。”sebastian终于凑近他，抓住他的老二，充满技巧地撸动。 “我喜欢你的脸、你的胡子、你的皮肤、你的手臂，喜欢你旺盛的精力和直白的下流，喜欢你能把我抱起来操……”

ricky的老二硬得发痛，sebastian性感的嘴唇里冒出的一连串“喜欢”，叫他荣幸之至、兴奋至极。

sebastian揉搓着他，推搡着他，将他带倒在床上。  
“尤其是它。”sebastian跪坐在ricky大腿上，扯去他的内裤，露出怒胀着显示存在感的器官。“它可真是个凶器，可以完全喂饱我。你全身上下，它是最爱。”

sebastian低头研究着对方的欲望，用手指有一搭没一搭地玩弄着ricky紧绷的双球，让呼吸游离在对方的皮肤。

“baby，亲亲它。”ricky粗喘的呼吸如同风箱，大腿施力，试图抬腰将自己的老二送到sebastian嘴中。

不，交给我。sebastian摇了摇手指。拿过床边的领带，在ricky的双手上打了一个漂亮结实的结。

你最好乖乖的，如果不喜欢现在的游戏，可以立刻就走。sebastian定定看着他，眼睛里闪着欲望和讥诮。

“不可能离开，宝贝，绝不。”ricky粗声发誓，眼中却闪出哀求来，他扭动着，在空气中戳刺自己的老二，想要欲望得到一些疏解。

sebastian和他对视着，舔湿自己的手指，在他的大腿上一边自慰，一边开拓着自己。

“我喜欢被插射，这点我想你知道。”他身体后倾，将自己饥饿得小洞和湿润的手指展示给对方。sebastian显然知道怎么在欲望边缘获得快乐，他在敏感点周围按压着，累积着体内的冲动，很快第一次高潮就到来了。 sebastian潮红着脸，像猫咪喝水一样，用舌尖一下一下舔着ricky小腹上自己溅射的精液。 久违的接触令ricky的腹肌颤抖，老二抽动。

求你，baby。你不能丢下我一个人爽。ricky试图从sebastian那儿得到更多。

sebastian笑了，噢，亲爱的，我已经一个人爽了。但你说的没错，我喜欢被塞满的感觉，我喜欢有它。

sebastian再次抓住了ricky的老二，让ricky几乎发出喜极的抽泣。

看着我是怎么使用你的，ricky。sebastian颤抖着双腿一点点把ricky埋进身体。

他闭上眼睛，在那根阴茎上骑着自己，以任何喜欢的角度和速度。

“seb，seb!”ricky呼唤着，渴求着。“睁开眼睛看看我，seb……没法再忍受了，解开，嘿，亲爱的，解开我的手。”

“嘘——”sebastian一边摇动着自己的腰肢，一边做出噤声的手势。他陶醉地在ricky的老二上晃动，就像这是他最满意最亲爱的按摩棒似的。

他骑了他一整晚，骑得时而优雅时而狂野，如同身下的是他驾驭得最熟悉的马驹。他给了他五次高潮，但没有一次让ricky射在他的身体里。

最后一次时，ricky射出的东西稀薄得近乎透明。sebastian确实带走了每一滴他的精液。

sebastian让自己从ricky身上划落，看上去充满了纵欲后的疲惫，但眼睛却格外明亮。

ricky，你还好么？  
哦……ricky试图寻找合适的词语。这是一场爽的上天的性爱。他知道这一次之后，sebastian会更像一种难以戒除的心瘾。但他并不确定，自己能否像往常吹嘘一场成功猎艳那样去吹嘘今夜的事情，他就像被罗马尼亚的吸血鬼吸了血，感到无可比拟的快活、眩晕与……虚弱。某种微小的失落与不平在情绪的角落微微撩动。

sebastian没有等待他回答。他从地板上捡起ricky的手机，利落地删除了自己的联系方式。屏幕的光在黑夜中打在sebastian脸上，使他看上去又美丽又冷酷。

“baby，如果还想有一下次，最好等着我的电话，而不是在那之前缠到让我厌倦。”sebastian凑在他的耳边，声音甜蜜而冷静。

他在他的额头上蜻蜓点水般吻了一下。 很久之后，ricky意识到，这是这一晚，sebastian给他的唯一一个吻。也是Sebastian给他的最后一个吻。

 

end


End file.
